


Мастер

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Scream of the Shalka
Genre: Gen, Other, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: Приквел к "Крику Шалки".





	Мастер

**Author's Note:**

> 2015 г.

Доктор уже не помнил точно, сколько раз давал клятву, что не оставит его.  
В детстве - тогда свет двух солнц переливался в серебряной листве дерева, под которым они лежали, и ветер ласково гладил траву и их волосы, и всё казалось безмятежным и вечным.  
В изгнании - тогда друг стал врагом, а враг стал единственной связью с потерянным домом.  
В последние минуты до казни - тогда завещание вернуть останки туда, на Галлифрей, превратилось в почти священный долг, несмотря на прошлое.  
Каждое возвращение соперника, сколько бы бед оно ни несло, странным образом также приносило то ощущение какой-то привычности и стабильности, которого порой так не хватало в одиноких странствиях в межвременьи.

Тело, лежащее на столе, ещё не было Мастером. Строго говоря, и телом оно пока не было. Прежде чем Доктор мог бы загрузить в него сознание и память, согласовать между собой системы и запустить жизненные процессы, требовалась последняя целая ночь работы. Слегка усовершенствовать электронные связи искуственного мозга, пересоединить механические крепления скелета...  
"Ещё немного, мой старый друг. Ещё немного."  
Время шло, но сейчас оно было незаметно и незначительно для своего властелина, как никогда.

...Он опустил закатанные рукава рубашки, сдвинул на лоб сварочные очки и закурил. Среди множества вредных привычек, появившихся в этом воплощении, эта нравилась ТАРДИС меньше всего: старушка тут же начинала недовольно ворчать шумом вентиляционных фильтров.  
Слабо мигнули огоньки датчиков. С новой силой запахло горелым от свежезапаянных микросхем. Веки дрогнули и открылись.  
\- Где я?.. - спросил андроид, пытаясь сфокусировать зрение на стоящей над ним фигуре. - И кто ты?..  
\- "Я твой мастер." - выдохнув дым, ответил Доктор своим самым спокойным голосом. Отчего-то его слова мгновенно будили память. - "И ты будешь подчиняться мне."


End file.
